


The One Where Melinda Has A Baby

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Friends AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, NYC is hotter than hell, and Melinda is desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Melinda Has A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently started watching Friends, and I just finished season eight and mondler is my favorite so I decided to give philinda a ross/rachel-esque story but they're married like mondler (mostly bc I hate Ross tremendously). This is also my 50th AoS story posted, so I'm very proud :')

“Hey, you guys feel like going to the movies on Saturday?” both Phil and Melinda looked up at the sound of Natasha’s voice as she walked in and plopped onto their sofa, kicking her feet up on the coffee table as she threw her arms up over her head. Melinda shook her head, exchanging a look with Phil that was half excitement, half nerves.

“My due date is Saturday,” she says as way of explanation, one hand rubbing at the side of her rounded stomach, feeling a kick in response. “So hopefully, we’ll be at the hospital.”

Natasha smiled, folding her arms over her chest as she shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe in five days you guys will have an actual kid.”

“You haven’t been expecting that? Melinda was just growing our daughter for fun,” Phil replies, tone a little snarky, and Natasha throws a pillow at his head, rolling her eyes.

“Where’s your sister? Off somewhere with the tall blonde one?” Natasha asks, and Phil shudders a little as Melinda pats his arm. “Phil, Maria and Steve have been dating for like two years now.”

“I know, but the mental _images_ ,” he answers, and Melinda rolls her eyes, preparing to push herself into a standing position and groaning a little when she was finally on her feet.

“This baby better come in five days, I’m so sick of not being able to see my feet,” she says as she walks into the kitchen, pulling out a pitcher of lemonade. “And I miss being able to wear my rings.”

“Do you get a lot of men hitting on you still?” Natasha asks, and Phil snorts a little- Melinda glares from over the rim of her glass and he quiets, huddling further into the couch. “Or is it just because Phil got you a massive fucking rock that you like displaying?”

“It’s pretty,” is Melinda’s answer, and she’s saved from Natasha’s bratty comeback by the apartment door opening and Maria and Steve walking in, Wanda trailing after them. Maria made her way to Melinda, squatting until she was level with her stomach.

“Hey there, baby. It’s your aunt- the actual blood-related, biological one, you know- just checking in,” the brunette says, and Melinda laughs, shaking her head fondly as she helped guide her sister-in-law’s hand to where the baby’s foot was up against the side of her belly. “Ready to come out of there yet?”

Melinda sighed at that, shaking her head. “The doctor said she’s pretty comfortable right now, so no chance of early labor. Hopefully she’ll be ready by Saturday though.”

_

“I’m sorry Melinda, but it looks like this little girl is pretty content in there,” Dr. Banner says as he snaps off his gloves, and Melinda looks about ready to cry as Phil helps her sit up, his arm around her waist.

“Bruce, it’s like 100 degrees in the city, my feet are so swollen I can barely walk, and she has no more room in there. _How_ can I go past my due date?” she asks, a little desperately. Bruce sighs as he disposes of his gloves, grabbing her chart up and contemplating.

“There are some home remedies you can try- spicy foods have been known to induce labor, same with castor oil and red raspberry leaf tea,” Bruce says, hugging the folder to his chest. “Same with exercise- going for long walks can sometimes help jumpstart labor, but be careful you’re staying hydrated, especially in this heat.”

Melinda sighs, making a mental list to buy castor oil and the tea and request the hottest curry at the Thai place on fifth when Bruce speaks again, clearing his throat.

“Sex is also known to help get labor going as well,” he says it quickly, jerking his shoulder as he opens the door. “Make sure to make an appointment with Darcy for a week from Monday with me if nothing happens- based on how you’re looking then, we may induce you at the end of that week if it really looks like she’s not getting ready to come out.”

He leaves them with a smile, and Phil helps Melinda stand, adjusting her tank top over her belly, a thin strip of her pale skin between the hem of it and the top of her long skirt. He cups his hand over where their daughter is kicking and she leans against him tiredly. She has to stand sideways in order to press her head to his chest, and she sighs, exhaustion clear in her voice when she speaks. “I just want to meet her, Phil.”

“I know, baby,” he murmurs, kissing the top of her head as his palm skimmed over her back. “You feel like Thai for dinner?”

She smiles against his shirt, hidden under his chin as she nods, hugging him tighter. “Let’s go find that tea and pick up some castor oil too. And maybe Nat will want to go for a walk in the park with us tomorrow.”

_

“It has been a fucking week,” Melinda said as she set down her third cup of red raspberry tea that day, mouth twisting distastefully. “And I cannot eat another burrito with hot sauce or even look at curry for at least a year. None of this is working.”

Phil looked at her sympathetically, rubbing her back as she turned her face into his neck. “Want to go for another walk? We could ask Wanda if she wants to come with us to the park.”

Melinda shook her head, swallowing. “I can’t take much more of this, Phil. Every part of me is swollen and tired and I just want to meet her.”

“I do too,” Phil whispered into her hair, pressing another kiss to the top of her head as they cuddled together on the couch, the AC blaring around them. After a few minutes Melinda relaxed, fingers going to down on the buttons of Phil’s shirt; he watched her with interest but didn’t stop her as she shoved at the blue fabric, licking her lips when she encountered him without an undershirt. “Lin?”

“Dr. Banner said sex could induce labor too,” she answered, guiding his fingers to the hem of her tank top. “We’ve done everything else and nothing has worked- it’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

“But you’ve been so uncomfortable lately, I don’t want…” Phil trails off, and Melinda catches his chin until he looks at her. She smiles at him, fondness in her eyes as she leans forward, kissing him with enough heat that they’re breathless when they part.

“I want you,” she murmured, voice low and drawing a groan from him as he pulls her closer, fingers on her shirt, tugging it up. She hikes up her skirt as they shift sideways on the couch, Melinda in Phil’s lap and his hands in her hair. She’s settling against him when her face twists, and there’s a moment of silence as they both pause.

“Honey, please tell me that’s just you being really turned on,” Phil said against her lips and she shook her head quickly, breathing increasing.

“Nope. No that was definitely my water breaking,” she said breathlessly, swallowing. “Not even you can get me that wet, babe.”

Phil gives a hoarse laugh at that, and their foreheads press together for a moment before they get into action; they both quickly change, Phil holding Melinda when the first real contraction hits, knocking the breath from her. Their bag has been packed for over a month now, and Phil grabs it as they head out of the apartment- he’s already on the phone with Maria, who promised to grab Nat, Steve, and Wanda, and meet them at the hospital.

Melinda stops in the doorway for a second when he hangs up, and he looks at her, concerned- she just smiles, reaching for his hand. “Next time we walk through this door, we’ll have our daughter with us.”

Phil’s returning smile is brilliant, and he kisses her, hard and warm, right there in the doorway of their apartment, one hand on her face and the other against her belly, their daughter active under his palm. “C’mon- let’s go meet her finally.”

_

“I can’t do this,” Melinda gasps out, dropping her hands from her knees and falling back against the pillows, sweat streaking her forehead, hair messy and wet, heat overwhelming her. “It’s been 27 hours, Phil. I’m so tired.”

“I know, Lin, I know,” Phil says, wiping a cold cloth over her forehead and letting her clutch his hand, fingers squeezed tight. It’s been a long, hard labor- their daughter was nothing if not stubborn (which was not surprising, considering her parents), and it was taking its toll on Melinda. “But you’re so close and you’re doing so well. Just a little bit longer, okay?”

Melinda looked at him for a moment before she nodded, taking a breath and squaring her shoulders as best she could against the back of the hospital bed. Bruce looked up at her encouragingly, nodding. “On this next contraction a big push, Melinda. She’s almost here.”

With a grunt Melinda gripped the back of her knee with her free hand, the one holding Phil’s squeezing hard. Her lips parted in a cry as she squeezed her eyes shut, every muscle in her body clenching. Phil counted back loudly, huddling in close to his wife until they got to ten; Melinda collapsed back against the pillows, panting, and Bruce made a positive noise.

“She’s crowning! Give me another big push to get her shoulders out, Melinda,” he instructed, and with the end in sight she hunched over her knees again, pushing as Phil coached her, lips close to her ears, and she groaned as their daughter slipped out; Bruce had her relax as, covered in blood and fluid, their baby entered the world. A nurse suctioned out her little nose and mouth as another rubbed at her chest, and a few seconds later a loud, shattering cry issued from her tiny rosebud mouth. Tears slipped out of Melinda’s eyes as Bruce placed the squirming little girl on her chest, her hand coming to cup her head.

“Oh, hi honey,” she said, unable to hold back the grin as the baby’s hand moved towards her, big dark eyes blinking up at you. “Oh you’re so beautiful. We’ve been waiting for you for so long.”

Phil leaned his head against hers and she could feel his damp cheek against hers as they looked at their daughter, tiny and real and finally in her arms. “God she’s so perfect Lin.”

“She’s _here_ ,” she whispered, voice thick; she felt Phil press a kiss to her temple before she leaned down, pressing her lips to her daughter’s tiny hand, feeling those five tiny fingers move against her mouth. “I know her name, Phil.”

Phil waits as she looks up at him, reaching for him with her free hand. “Daisy. Her name is Daisy.”

A smile spreads over his face as he looks down at their daughter again, his large palm cupping her little head so tenderly it brings more tears to her eyes. “Welcome to the world, Daisy. We’re so excited to show it to you.”

_

There’s a soft knock on the door, and the tiny family looks up as Maria enters quietly, Steve, Natasha, and Wanda spilling in after her.

“Hey guys,” Phil said softly, getting up from where he’d been sitting at Melinda’s side to accept his sister’s hug. “Thanks for waiting with us, I know it was long-”

“We would have waited longer, Phil,” Wanda interrupts, giving him a hug, and he’s gives her a tired smile before he hugs Nat and accepts Steve’s handshake. They all turn to where Melinda’s in bed, baby wrapped in her arms, and she beckons them over, smiling.

“Guys, we’d like you to meet our daughter. Daisy Lian Coulson,” she tells them softly, adjusting the blanket around Daisy’s face so they can properly see her. “She was worth all 27 hours of labor, and the seven extra days of pregnancy.”

“Toldya so,” Natasha brags, but there’s no malice in her words as she leans over to kiss Melinda’s cheek, fingers brushing softly over the soft covering of hair on Daisy’s head. “She’s beautiful, you guys.”

Melinda beams before she carefully places Daisy in Maria’s arms, Steve’s hand soft against her back as she cradles her niece against her chest. “Maria, Steve- we’d like you to be godparents, if you accept.”

“We’d be honored,” Steve answers softly, and Maria looks up at him with warm eyes before she carefully lifts her left hand, where a thin gold band with a circle cut diamond rests.

“Not to overshadow your news, but we kind of got engaged right before you called to say you were having the baby,” she says a little sheepishly; Phil’s entire face lit up, and this time he hugged Steve, clapping his back as he murmurs “About damn time, Rogers”.

“It’s a damn fine day in New York,” Natasha said as she handed Daisy back to Melinda, smiling as she nestled against her chest, tiny fist resting against her breast. “Wanda, you have any news to share to make it even better? Because all I managed was a run through Central Park without getting hit on.”

Wanda shakes her head, face soft as she watched Melinda and Daisy. “I think there is enough joy in this room.”

Phil settles beside Melinda, the exhaustion of the last day and a half catching up to them, and the rest of them filter out until it’s just the tiny new family, all on the verge of sleep. Phil kisses Daisy’s forehead before he kisses Melinda, smiling against her mouth. She pulls back and looks at him, a question on her face.

“We’re a family,” he says simply, and a grin slides onto her face slowly at that, both of them looking down at Daisy, who’s fallen asleep in her mother’s arms.

“Yeah,” she whispered, leaning into his side. “We are.”


End file.
